1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks and more particularly to key and lock holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's modern buildings whether they are apartments, offices, colleges or hospitals, etc. have an ever growing need for large numbers of locked areas. Furthermore, these locks require periodic changing of the keying systems to enable security to be maintained. One of the ways in which re-keying is accomplished today is by the use of what is called an interchangeable core. That is to say, the re-keying is accomplished by utilizing a master key to remove the entire lock core and to insert therein a new core adapted to be utilized with an accompanying set of keys. Thus, any system which uses the changeable core must include a method for the orderly arrangement and storage of a multitude of cores and their accompanying keys.
A system in current use employs a cabinet with partitioned drawers for the purpose of segregating the individual cores and their keys. This cabinet system is bulky and space consuming and the cabinet is expensive to produce. Furthermore, since at least one of the key and core lock combinations on the market today utilizes a detent portion on the core itself, the cabinet method of storage requires an inordinately large space to be provided to accommodate this particular core.
Cabinets and panels which contain a multiplicity of hooks for containing keys are also known and have been utilized for many years. However, no system is known for a combination of key and core lock containers to be stored together so as to provide order in storage, simplicity of use and convenience of maintenance and versatility to allow ready adoption to changing market needs.
There is, therefore, a need for a new storage and core control system which is less expensive to produce, easier to use, is attractive in appearance, is adaptable to a small area and can be easily updated for new core sizes and shapes.